Desperation
by TerraZeal
Summary: DesmondxKelvin. Slash. A moment of passion causes the numbers to reach zero. An unfortunate man crashes his balloon on the island. Plotless smut, mostly. R&R, please.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters.

**Summary:** Desmond/Kelvin pairing. Ever since the season finale, I couldn't get this pairing out of my head. You know those guys had to get lonely in that hatch. So...summary. Kelvin wants Desmond and Desmond wants Kelvin. A moment of passion causes the clock to nearly reach zero. Also, Oceanic Flight 815 wasn't the only crash Desmond and Kelvin caused. Pretty much plotless slash. Short one shot. I don't like Desmond enough to continue this. Slight AU.

_**- Desperation -**_

Desmond remembered watching the other man's hands type in the numbers just one hundred minutes ago. 4. 8. 15. 16. 23. 42. Lately, he had been watching Kelvin a lot. He couldn't help it. Not since last night. Yes...last night. Or was it during the day? He couldn't remember. Of course, he couldn't remember a lot of things. Especially not if it dealt with time. One hundred and eight minutes. That was the only time that really mattered. Sure, he ticked off the number of days he'd been here on the wall. Just like Kelvin did. He didn't really pay any attention to it, though. No, he only had eyes for Kelvin lately. Desmond had never thought of himself as homosexual. In fact, he had never been attracted to another man before. Why now, then?

_This place...it does things to you. Makes you do things you normally wouldn't. Feel things you normally wouldn't._

At least that's what Desmond used to try and explain away his feelings for Kelvin. It wasn't love. It couldn't ever be love. Penelope Widmore was the only one he loved, the only one he would ever love. Kelvin was just a dalliance. An outlet for the years of celibacy he had endured. Yes, even though Kelvin had almost immediately propositioned him, Desmond had refused. He had refused the older man for over two years. Desmond kept telling himself that he would keep refusing. It had gotten to be too much for him. Kelvin had started to become beautiful. It had been so painful when the older man became more beautiful than his memory of Penny, more beautiful than his picture.

As if reading Desmond's thoughts, Kelvin had come up behind the younger man. He felt Kelvin's strong fingers snake around his shoulders, squeezing tightly in a massage-like manuever. The older man's hand slid around Desmond's chest tweaking a nipple. A soft moan elicited from Desmond's throat as he remembered the previous night in vivid detail.

"Did you enjoy that, then, Des? You should have given in sooner. It would have made the last few years much less painful for both of us. We can relive last night any time we want. We don't have to hold back. There's no one here but us." Kelvin ran a finger along Desmond's neck, sending shivers along the younger man's spine.

Desmond grabbed Kelvin's hand and jerked him around to face him. Placing a hand on Kelvin's bearded face, Desmond pulled the older man into a harsh kiss. Kelvin shoved his lover to the floor, ripping his own belt off in the process. Desmond clawed against Kelvin's back, trying to get the man to slow down a little. Kelvin reached around and pinned Desmond's arms to the cold floor of the computer room. The computer clock numbers began to beep, counting down. Gasping, Desmond attempted to wrench his arms from Kelvin's grasp.

"Numbers...the numbers, Kel. We have to put them in. We can't do this now!" Desmond writhed beneath Kelvin as the older man continued to undress him, seemingly oblivious to the coming electromagnetic armageddon.

"Quiet, Des. It'll be fine. We'll have time. So shut up." Kelvin punctuated his point by ripping off Desmond's trousers and tossing them over the computer screen. Desmond gasped, but couldn't resist Kelvin's show of strength and bravery. His hands were soon pinned again as Kelvin returned his attention to the man beneath him. Des ripped his arms from Kelvin's grasp and locked him in a kiss. Forcing his tongue through Kel's hard lips, Desmond dug his nails into Kelvin's neck and arched himself toward the older man. A loud beeping noise alerted them that they had only minutes before the clock reached zero.

Des quickly undressed Kelvin. Kel reached for a vial of oil on a nearby table. Dharma brand, as usual. Those scientist bastards thought of everything. Even two horny men fucking each other seemed to have been a possibility. Fucking Dharma. Slick fingers slid into Des as Kelvin turned him onto his face and liberally applied the Dharma oil. The cold floor pressing against Desmond's face didn't even register as something larger than a finger pressed against him. Scrabbling on the floor, Des gasped out in pain and ecstasy as he felt Kelvin's manhood harshly penetrate his too-sensitive ass. Swift thrusting quickly got rid of the pain, leaving only ecstasy.

The computer continued its irate beeping, as if the activities going on in the room offended it.

"Kelvin...the computer...oh, God, Kelvin!" Desmond moaned, forgetting the computer as Kelvin thrust into him even faster, stroking his raging erection at the same time.

As the computer came closer to the end, Kelvin continued slamming into his lover, getting ever closer to climax. The room momentarily shuddered as Desmond felt Kelvin come inside him. Des followed soon after and lay on the floor gasping. It was only then that he realized the room shaking hadn't been in his imagination.

"Kelvin! The clock! The numbers! We have to-!" Kelvin cut him off by pulling out of him, causing Desmond to give a sharp cry of pain.

"Don't you think I know that? Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Kelvin raced over to the computer and quickly entered a series of numbers.

"Shit. The sequence. What comes after 16? Dammit!"

The clock was flipping to strange symbols that Desmond didn't recognize. A wave of panic ran through the former guardsman. Was their moment of passion going to be the end of the world?

The room gave another shake. A fork flew from a nearby table and attached itself to the wall. Desmond narrowly escaped being decapitated by a flying butcher knife.

"Kelvin! Do something! It's twenty-three! Twenty-three comes after sixteen! We're going to die. We have to do something!"

"I'm trying, Des!" The older man retried the series of numbers. As suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped. The timer flipped back to one hundred and eight. Kelvin slid down into his chair, looking exhausted.

"There you go, Des. Next time we have a moment of passion, let's make sure the timer isn't that slow."

Desmond glared at Kelvin. It had been Kelvin who started it. Now, somehow, it was Desmond's fault. Desmond shook his head, returning to the room with the books. Kelvin could be such a pain in the ass. Sometimes literally.

- **Meanwhile, on another part of the island –**

Henry Gale couldn't believe he was still alive. Mere seconds ago, his balloon had gone haywire and he had smashed into this tree. Jennifer had been right all along. He hadn't made it. Carefully, Henry took out a $20 bill. Just in case he didn't get off the island alive, he would leave a note for his beloved Jenny. He couldn't just leave her in the dark. Reading over his note, Henry felt tears creep into his eyes. Somehow, he knew he would never see her again. He shoved the note into his wallet, fighting back tears. At least he could try. Jenny wouldn't want him to give up.

Once he had made his way to the ground, he decided to do as he had told Jennifer he would in the note. Go to the beach and start a signal fire. A movement in the brush behind him caught his attention.

"Is someone there?" Henry called out tentatively, wondering if this were an inhabited island. Henry nearly had a heart attack when a man stepped out from the brush. He was dirty and wearing old, ratty clothes. A cold smile graced the man's face. Henry felt a wave of fear streak through him. This man...wasn't right. Turning, Henry started to run. The man was in front of him before he had gotten two feet.

"Good night, Henry Gale. You'll serve my mission well. Those other idiots are too stupid to do it. They leave all the hard work to me. Lazy bastards." The man grinned and produced a gun from somewhere within the dirty clothing. Henry didn't have time to think before he felt the butt of the gun connect with his skull.

The man that would come to be called Henry Gale smiled. He would have to get all the information he could out of the real Henry. Only then could he put his plan into action.

**-The End –**

**Reviews, please.** **Flames are accepted. I know the ending might not have made sense, especially when you connect it with the rest of the story. If you've seen the season 2 finale, though, you'll remember that Desmond caused Oceanic 815 to crash by not inputting the numbers. I'm implying that Desmond also caused Henry's balloon to crash by getting fucked by Kelvin and not inputting the numbers. Whatever. This will probably get flamed anyway.**


End file.
